Forget me not
by AveSei
Summary: Chiyuki reviens après 4ans d'absence dans sa ville natale, totalement changé. Elle était partie pour réaliser son rêve, mais la réalité était tout autre. Alors qu'elle était sortie sans en informer ses parents, elle fit face a un endroit dont elle n'avait fait qu'entendre parler jusqu'alors. Le Quindecim. Deciyuki, mais aussi GinVis et HaraMayu, tout les deux en pairing secondaire.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Forget me Not

 **Auteur :** Amy

 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Sora

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

Je prépare cet UA depuis longtemps maintenant... c'est surtout des amis anglophones qui m'ont motivé, et j'ai finalement commencé. Ca promet d'être une histoire longue et mélancolique, avec beaucoup de référence à l'univers original... rien que certain personnage.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laissez une review!

* * *

 **Retrouvailles**

Son ombre se profilait, alors que le soleil faisait encore preuve de sa lumière bienfaitrice sur la ville. La nuit ne faisait que tomber, et ceux qui étaient dans la rue à ce même moment avait une bonne raison d'y être plutôt que chez soi.

Chiyuki n'avait pas dit un mot sur la raison de son retour dans sa ville natale à ses parents, et c'était le troisième jour ici, dans cette ville nouvelle et nostalgique.

Aucun de ses anciens camarades de classe ne savait qu'elle était de retour.

Elle n'avait fait que s'isoler de tous, et avait passé une énième journée ainsi, jusqu'à sortir de chez elle finalement, même si elle n'avait pas de raison particulière pour le faire.

La jeune femme finit par s'arrêter de marcher en constatant qu'il serait judicieux de manger avant de rentrer, faisant finalement attention à sa faim grandissante.

Puis c'est là qu'elle constata les environs dans lesquels elle était.

En cherchant du regard un restaurant, elle prêta attention à un dont elle connaissait déjà le nom depuis très longtemps.

Non pas un restaurant, mais un café.

Quindecim.

Elle se figea. C'était de nouveau ouvert.

Il l'avait rouvert.

Ses pas allèrent à ce lieu, non plus par faim, mais par un sentiment étrange de nostalgie.

De l'ouverture de la porte se suivit un son de clochette qui attira son attention un moment.

Puis, ses iris violets regardèrent devant elle.

Un comptoir, un silence, une odeur de café et de sucré.

Puis de l'autre côté du comptoir, en face d'elle, un jeune homme qui avait grandis et qui regardait en sa direction.

Il était surpris de la revoir, après tout ce temps.

Elle allait dire quelque chose.

Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps :

« Bienvenue au Quindecim. »

Ses lèvres restèrent ouvertes, un instant, avant qu'elle renonce.

Lui répondant par un sourire.

* * *

Elle c'était dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière.

Ils c'étaient parlé comme si de rien n'était, à propos de sa commande, et n'avait pas trouvé de moyen d'aborder autre chose.

Chiyuki n'avala pas ce qu'elle avait commandé, le regard dans sa boisson.

Avec la musique jazzy qui passait, ses doigts en marquaient le rythme.

Son autre main, faisait tenir son menton et sa tête, ses lèvres un peu crispé maintenant.

Son attention se reporta sur le son de la clochette, indiquant cette fois ci que quelqu'un s'en allait encore, puis elle remarqua que le responsable de l'établissement allait à elle.

« Chiyuki-san ? »

Tout ce qui changea c'est l'expression de son visage allant de l'ennui à la surprise.

« Ou-oui ?

_ Puis-je m'asseoir ?

_ Bien sûr. »

Elle lui désigna la chaise en face d'elle, en constatant qu'elle était la seule cliente restante.

Il s'assit, d'une manière qu'elle l'avait vue faire un tas de fois auparavant, dans leur ancien lycée.

Mais malgré qu'il ait eut l'initiative de venir le premier, il n'avait pas l'air de trouver quelque

chose à dire.

Ils se retrouvaient donc à se regarder ainsi.

Elle fixa son visage qui avait l'habitude de ne rien afficher la plupart du temps, qui donnait l'impression qu'il ne ressentait rien, même si elle était très bien placée pour savoir le contraire.

Mais elle se heurtait contre cette expression.

Decim finit par mettre fin au silence :

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais cela l'amusa un peut, vue le panel de question qu'il avait à sa disposition :

 _Pourquoi as-tu arrêté d'envoyer des lettres comme tu l'avais promis ? Pourquoi tu es rentré sans rien dire ? Que fais-tu là ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

Mais ça lui ressemblait d'avantage que n'importe quelles autres questions.

 **« Non… ça ne vas pas très bien. »**

Elle sourit tristement.

 **« Je dirais même pas du tout. »**

…

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… je ne sais pas pourquoi je rentre comme ça… désolé, c'est pathétique… pourtant j'étais partis avec tellement d'entrain au lycée… et je reviens comme ça… »

Elle avait ses deux poings fermés sur la table, la tête basse, n'osant plus le regarder en face.

 _« J'ai honte… »_

C'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait rien expliqué, à personne. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'avouait, mais elle sentait en même temps qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Elle avait trahis la confiance de tout le monde en échouant de la sorte… et elle n'osait pas les décevoir, leur dire à tous ce qui c'était passé, quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas d'elle-même.

Elle repensait à son optimisme quand elle a déménagé pour se dédié à sa passion, les lettres qu'elle envoyait parce que d'après elle c'était plus chaleureux qu'un SMS ou un email, aux appels bien évidemment, puis au fait qu'elle avait lentement dégringolé pour finalement rentrer totalement dépité malgré tout le travail entrepris.

Ses mains tremblaient, ses lèvres resserraient, mais ça n'empêchait pas l'afflux de larmes qui commençait à flouté sa vue, a roulé sur ses joues.

Elle renifla.

Et doucement, elle sentit sa main se faire envelopper par deux autres, la faisant sursauter et regarder droit devant elle.

Elle cacha graduellement son visage de sa deuxième main.

« Chiyuki-san. »

Il serra sa main un peut plus fort, comme pour la faire rester. Sa deuxième main descendit jusqu'à ses lèvres pour les couvrir.

« Pardon…

_ Depuis quand est-ce que tu es comme ça ?

_ … je ne sais pas… »

Il posa la main de Chiyuki en dessous de la sienne, et de l'autre commença à la caresser doucement.

Tout ce qui se faisait entendre était la respiration profonde de Chiyuki.

Elle reposa sa main sur la tête, son attention se concentrant sur le soin qui lui était donné.

« C'est bon… merci… »

Elle lui lança un sourire, en séchant ses larmes, et il continuait de la regarder sans rien dire en retour.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de tout m'expliquer maintenant si tu veux. »

Elle hocha la tête positivement, sans se détacher de son sourire.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais… les autres seront heureux de te revoir. Peut-être même Ginti. »

Elle pouffa de rire rien qu'à sa mention, son cœur si sensible aux mots à présent.

 **« Et même s'il ne l'est pas, ça ne change pas que je suis heureux de te revoir, Chiyuki-san. »**

…

Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un sourire clair et doux.

Et à son sourire, elle répondit par le sien, si rayonnant.

« Merci beaucoup. »

 _Le Quindecim avait fermé plus tard que d'ordinaire, son propriétaire ayant une personne chère à son cœur en sa compagnie._

 _Il partageait une clarté qu'ils n'avaient pas connue depuis longtemps._

 _Ici, Chiyuki était le bienvenu._


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Forget me Not

 **Auteur :** Amy

 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Sora

 **Message de l'Auteur :** 'tain que je suis lente...

Et c'est pas comme si j'écrivais au fur et a mesure pour une fois!

Désolé, ce chapitre est court mais la suite arrive rapidement. Tchus! Anais, si tu me lis je te câline!

* * *

 **D'un rêve à un autre**

C'était le seul endroit qu'elle avait trouvé pour avoir une raison de sortir de la maison.

Quand elle la quittait, cela donnait l'impression à ses parents qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire, qu'elle reprenait du poil de la bête...

Sur cette impression, Chiyuki ne lui avait pas fait part du vide qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur.

Elle avait pensé à essayer de retourner sur la glace, mais rien que l'idée la rendait encore plus misérable qu'elle l'était déjà.

Mais même au Quindecim, elle se sentait comme une intruse.

A la sortie du lycée, elle faisait partis de ceux qui avaient besoin de quitter la ville pour courir après son rêve.

Decim l'avait façonné de ses mains ici, et en quatre année d'absence, c'était bien débrouillé.

Il ne lui avait pas autant parler de cet endroit, pas autant qu'il l'aimait, et c'est seulement ainsi qu'elle voyait la réalisation de son projet.

Ici, les gens se posaient pour faire une pause avant de reprendre leur vie.

Qu'en était-il d'elle?

Tout était bien en place, et elle faisait littérallement tâche.

"Chiyuki-san?"

Elle était sur le point de partir, et le fait qu'il l'appelle la fit constater qu'elle ne l'avais pas saluer, et au point ou elle en était, dit "à demain".

"Oui?

_ Puis-je te raccompagner?"

Elle ne refusa pas.

Decim ne dit rien pour un moment. Peut-être qu'il voulait juste faire preuve de politesse.

"Chiyuki-san?

_ Mm?

_ Est-ce que tu voudrais venir travailler au Quindecim?"

...hein?

"Pourquoi?"

Il ne donna pas une réponse immédiate, et elle ajouta :

"Je n'ai jamais travaillé dans un café. Je serais juste une source d'embêtement.

_ Je ne savais pas en faire moi-même quand j'ai commencé.

_ ...

_ Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, c'est juste une proposition.

_ Tu me le propose parce que... tu as remarqué?"

...

"Je n'ai rien à faire de mes journées. Ou plutôt je ne trouve rien à faire à part venir ici."

Il ne répondit pas, parce qu'elle avait répondus elle-même à sa question.

Un silence intimidant s'installa donc entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent sa maison.

A ce moment, ils s'arrêtèrent, elle le remercia.

Ils ne se dirent rien de plus, alors Decim se demanda s'il devait y aller, mais Chiyuki finit par ajouter :

"J'y réfléchirai. Merci de me le proposer."

Elle sourit, mais on était loin de ce sourire qu'elle avait autrefois, encore bien loin.

Mais il s'en contenta, et sourit à son tour.

Un sourire bienveillant.

Quand elle fut de retour chez elle, quand elle put enfin se retrouver seul en sa chambre, elle repensa à ce même sourire.

Et elle se dit que oui, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Forget me Not

 **Auteur :** Amy

 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Sora

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

Voilà, le premier chapitre donne une idée plus claire de ce qui est à venir. Pas à pas, sûrement mais lentement... c'est mon mantra! Donc cette fois ci se sera heureusement un peut plus lent.

Vous remarquerez que j'ai réutilisé des personnages déjà présent dans l'anime? Qui~ sont~ ils~? Je pense qu'au moins un des noms vous dira quelque chose.

La suite arrivera dans le moi qui suivra, le temps que je traduise en anglais pour mon compte A03. En attendant, merci pour votre attention et n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça sauve des vies!

* * *

Il lui ouvrit la porte, et elle se faufila dans l'espace libéré, le son de la cloche tintillant à ses oreilles.

A l'une des tables, deux jeunes gens étaient assis et menait une discussion animé qui s'éteignit sur le son de ladite cloche, laissant Decim et Chiyuki dans un silence gêné, devant la porte.

"Bonjour! Vous êtes la nouvelle?" Commença l'un d'entre eux, un jeune homme. L'autre individus qui était une jeune fille resta un peut en retrait.

La réponse étant évidente, le jeune homme suivit en se levant pour libérer la place pour sa nouvelle collègue. Decim fit un geste de la main pour le présenter avant qu'il ne le fasse, s'adressant à Chiyuki :

"Chiyuki, c'est Shimada-kun. Shimada-kun, voici Chiyuki."

Il poursuivit en faisant de même avec la jeune fille timide :

"Chiyuki, elle se nomme Mai-san. Mai-san, voici Chiyuki."

Chiyuki fit sourire gêné échangé avec l'autre membre féminin de leur équipe.

"Chiyuki, Chiyuki... ce nom me dit quelque chose."

Un frisson la traversa, en comprenant à quoi il pouvait bien faire référence : sa carrière.

Mai la regardait maintenant avec intérêt, mais ne dit rien.

"Vous ne seriez pas-" commença t-il, mais Decim qui s'asseyait en même temps le coupa dans son élan.

Il prit une inspiration et relança :

"Merci pour votre chaleureux accueil. Je compte sur vous pour aider Chiyuki-san à se sentir bien à nos côtés."

Il se tourna vers elle :

"En plus de t'accueillir, nous avons un sujet à aborder aujourd'hui.

_ ...ah?

_ Ton opinion compte autant que la notre."

Elle sourit un peut. Elle était encore désorienté, mais tout allait s'éclairer dans les minutes qui suivront. Dans cet esprit, elle le remercia.

"Même si, dans ce cas, ton opinion et celle de Mai-san détermineront l'issue de la situation.

_ ... comment ça?"

Shimada sourit prêt à parler, alors que Mai se cacha le visage sans qu'elle ne comprenne la raison :

"Tu connais Starbuck Chi... euh je veux dire...

_ Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

_ S-si tôt? Dans ce cas, je vais imiter Decim, Chiyuki-SAN."

Elle pouffa de rire, et il continua :

"Un starbuck à ouvert dans le coin, et il peut nous prendre tout nos clients surtout avec la taille de leur bâtiment. Et il est hors de question que notre café se fasse prendre sa clientèle... c'est pour ça que-

_ En somme, il veut qu'on s'habille en maid... coupa Mai, toujours caché

_ Eh?! Sérieusement? Redemanda Chiyuki"

Elle regarda Mai, puis Decim qui se contenta de détourner le regard.

"Utilisé le sex appeal pour attirer les clients quoi. Celui des garçons aussi bien sûr.

_ J'ai fait mes recherches de modèle qu'on pourrait prendre si jamais les filles, maintenant au nombre de deux, accepterais. Suivit Decim, très professionnel"

Decim se leva et alla chercher une pochette, qu'il glissa ensuite sur la table. Il l'ouvrit soigneusement, déballant divers modèle, qui contre toute attente, était tous avec des jupe longue.

"... ou est le sex appeal dans ça?" Demanda Shimada

"Tu veux tant que ça nous voir en petite tenue?! renchéris Mai,

_ J'imagine ce que le client veut. Fit-il, en haussant les épaule

_ On est pas dans une maison d'hôtesse ici... commenta Chiyuki, qui semblait s'amuser de la situation plus qu'autre chose, Et concernant le modèle des garçons?"

Decim n'avait pas fait dans la demi-mesure et c'était aussi occupé du cas suivant. A première vue, il ne paraissaient pas différent de ce qu'ils portaient actuellement mais Mai et Chiyuki les scrutèrent avec attention.

Contre toute attente, Chiyuki se surpris à passer un bon moment.

Ils passèrent leur temps à parler d'uniforme sans jamais en choisir un, alors que Decim faisait des vas et viens, leur servant des boissons.

Très vite, ils arrivèrent en soirée et dans le même temps ils se calmaient et apprenait à faire connaissance. Decim resservit du thé à tout le monde avant de continuer de siroter le sien, sans dire un mot, les observant.

Chiyuki souriait de nouveau.

Le choix des uniformes ne se fit pas aujourd'hui, mais elle passa un agréable moment.

Elle commencera à travailler après demain.

Et Decim la raccompagna, une fois de plus.

"Tu as passé un bon moment, Chiyuki-san?

_ Oui."

Elle sourit encore.

"Tes collègues sont amusant. J'ai particulièrement aimé comment ils ont décrit leur rencontre avec toi."

Plus tôt dans la soirée, Mai et Shimada avait effectivement parler du jour ou ils c'étaient aventurer dans le Quindecim pour la première fois, un flyers qui expliquait que le café avait besoin de main d'oeuvre.

Mai avait ouvert la porte : Il y a quelqu'un?

Sa question résonna dans la pièce, personne.

Elle hésita entre repasser plus tard ou entrer.

Elle entra.

"Euh... il y a quelqu'un?"

Toujours pas de réponse...

Elle s'avança un peut, en se disant qu'il vaudrait mieux faire demi tour.

Elle finit par se retourner.

"Bonjour-

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH-"

A la table, ils rièrent de cette petite mésaventure.

"On aurait dit le début d'une histoire d'horreur." Ria Chiyuki, au côté de Decim, sur le chemin du retour

"Par contre Shimada avait juste sursauté. Rajouta Decim,

_ Huhu, en dirait vraiment qu'il n'y a que Ginti, Clavis et moi pour ne pas avoir peur de toi. En parlant d'eux, comment ils se portent?

_ Ils vont bien. Ils passent au café de temps en temps, tu pourra peut être les voir."

Chiyuki n'osait pas les confronter, pas encore. Elle ne se sentait pas prête.

Et en toute honnêteté... elle savait bien que les questions sur sa carrière allait venir, tôt ou tard.

Elle n'avait encore rien dit à ses parents...

Et surtout concernant le café, elle s'attendait bien à ce qu'on la reconnaisse. Bien qu'on ne l'ait plus vue à l'écran, glissant sur la glace, depuis un moment...

C'était une fatalité. Inutile d'éviter cela plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas?

Avoir passé la journée à l'extérieur, cela lui avait quelque peut rafraichit les idées.

Parler à quelqu'un lui avait manqué.

Etre à l'extérieur et en profiter lui avait manqué.

Mais, même si tout ceci était évident, sa boule au ventre ne disparaissait pas aussi facilement.

Bien évidemment...


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Forget me Not

 **Auteur :** Amy

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

Ce chapitre et le suivant ont été écris il y a longtemps mais j'avais totalement oublié de les publier. C'est bête hein?

Ce chapitre est court par rapport au précédent aussi, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même.

* * *

 **L'air chaud de cet été**

La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, le soleil était haut, l'air était chaud.

C'était l'été.

Elle tenait les polycopiés des cours dans ses mains. D'habitude ce n'était pas elle qui les lui livrait, un ami de sa connaissance le faisant à sa place.

En tant que délégué, il était évident que ce fut à elle de le faire, pourtant. Mais cet ami avait tenus à la tenir à l'écart. Etait-ce le cas de l'élève absent aussi?

Elle sonna pour la seconde fois à la porte.

"Decim-kun?"

Elle se demandait s'il était à la maison.

La porte s'entrouvrit.

Mais il ne dit rien.

"Je suis Kuroka Chiyuki... je suis dans ta classe. Ton ami-

_ Ginti?"

Sa voix était plus grave qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle ne pouvait même pas le voir correctement à vrais dire.

"Oui, Ginti...-san n'a pas put prendre tes polycopiés aujourd'hui, alors je suis venue te les donner.

_ Merci."

Une main sortit de l'entrebaillement de la porte, qui s'ouvrit lentement sur l'occupant.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'y penser que les feuilles étaient dans ses bras.

Il avait la tête baissé. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir c'était ses cheveux blancs.

"Désolée pour le dérangement."

Et la porte se referma sans lui laisser le temps de dire d'avantage.

Dans le temps présent, Chiyuki s'éveilla.

Un souvenir en rêve.

Elle bailla, avant de se diriger lassivement vers la salle de bain.

"Alors alors, concernant les uniformes?!"

Elle en avait presque oublié qu'elle travaillait ici.

"Bonjour Chiyuki-san.

_ Bonjour Decim."

Et elle sourit.

Shimada du la laisser passer malgré son impatience, et elle alla au petit vestiaire réservé aux employé, ou y était déjà Mai.

Chiyuki était un peut en retard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en pense des uniformes?"

Elle demanda à Mai, qui s'empourpra.

"Je ne... sais pas... en réalité ils sont jolies mais je suis sûre qu'ils ne m'iront pas... pourquoi tu souris de cette façon Chiyuki-san?"

Le café allait bientôt ouvrir et Decim se demandait ou les filles étaient passé.

Shimada était trop concentré sur la préparation des pâtisseries pour s'en préoccuper, alors avec le silence qui le caractérisait, il se rendit aux environs du vestibule. Il ne pensait même pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil bien sûr, mais toqua à la porte en demandant si tout allait bien et en signalant qu'il serait bientôt l'heure d'ouvrir.

"Oui!"

...

Elles sortirent en trombes, presque au garde à vous, le sourire à leur lèvres.

Mai, se rendant compte de l'heure, s'écria :

"Je vais rejoindre Shimada-kun!"

Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle l'annonça, laissant Decim et Chiyuki la voir filer.

"Que faisiez-vous?

_ Tu sais la pochette de croquis des uniformes... on était en train de les regarder encore une fois. Ca me change des tenues pour le patinage artistique."

Elle sourit sincèrement, malgré l'évocation du patinage.

"C'est une bonne chose.

_ Qui les as fait? Tu les as dessiné tout seul, Decim?"

Soudainement, il eut l'air ailleurs.

"Te souviens-tu de Castra-san?

_ C'est la tante de Ginti, si je ne me trompe pas? ..."

...

"Elle et ma mère étaient très proche. Quand elle projetait encore de faire le café, Castra-san avait dessiné ces croquis. Quand j'ai rouvert le Quindecim, j'ai demandé à Castra-san si je pouvais les récupérer.

_ Je vois..."

Elle se sentit quelques peut gêné d'avoir accidentellement évoqué le sujet qu'était celui de sa mère. Mais Decim, qui s'en rendit compte en un regard, lui assura :

"Je vais bien."

Et comme elle serrait son poing, il prit délicatement sa main qui se détendit, et déposa la sienne sur celle de Chiyuki.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Il la regardait dans les yeux.

"Allons-y maintenant."

Il continuait de lui tenir la main alors qu'ils se dirigeait vers leur poste respectif.

Pendant cette journée, Chiyuki put constater plusieurs chose.

Primo : Shimada adorait préparer les pâtisseries.

Il excellait dans le domaine. Au cours d'une commande, il lui fit part qu'il avait une petite soeur et que ce qu'il aimait le plus c'était lui cuisiner des bons petits plats. Sae, qu'elle s'appelait.

Secondo : Mai avait, semblait-il, un coup de coeur pour l'un des clients.

Elle le remarqua très aisément juste à sa façon d'hésiter d'aller aux alentours de là ou il était assis. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Comme Shimada était chargé de l'aider en pâtisserie et qu'il le faisait avec plaisir, ce dernier rouspétait que la brune ne l'écoutait pas.

Tertio : Decim traite ses employé comme une famille.

A sa façon de veiller au petit soin de tout le monde, elle ne s'étonnait pas qu'il était apprécié aussi bien par les clients que Shimada et Mai.

Et ce troisième point lui fit chaud au coeur.

Il avait changé pour le mieux, et l'attitude des autres avec.

Il était aimé.

Il était aimé.

Le jeune homme qu'elle avait connus avait disparus.

Il avait laissé place à cet homme qui maitrisait parfaitement son environnement.

Elle était fière de lui. Fière et un peut seule.

L'air chaud de cet été était lointain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Forget me Not

 **Auteur :** Amy

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

Ce chapitre présente une OC que j'avais créé spécialement pour une autre fic, Death Piano. A l'origine c'est la poupée pianiste que l'on voit de temps en temps dans le show. Je me suis étrangement attachée à elle.

J'espère que pouvoir maitriser le rôle qu'elle joue dans l'histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Reira**

Chiyuki mentirait si elle disait qu'elle c'était totalement faites à son travail à mi-temps. C'était déjà embarrassant en soit que Decim veuille la payer.

Pourtant une routine s'installait lentement.

Decim était doué pour son travail, mais c'était un mauvais professeur. Chiyuki en devait beaucoup à Shimada pour cette raison. Decim était pourtant tout aussi patient que pouvait l'être son collègue, mais ses explications doublés par sa rapidité manquait de sens.

En toute honnêteté, après avoir fait un parfait sans aucune faute pour la quatrième fois, Chiyuki avait froncé les sourcils avant de demander l'aide à Shimada.

Mai avait pouffé de rire, Decim totalement inconscient de ce qui avait put la frustrer.

Mai et Chiyuki s'entendaient de plus en plus, et l'histoire des uniformes restaient en suspens.

Cela faisait deux semaine qu'elle travaillait ici maintenant.

Certaines vieilles connaissance avaient finis par la reconnaitre. Heureusement, il ne s'agissait pas de personne avec laquelle elle fut au lycée autrefois.

Il s'agissait du couple Uemura. L'épouse étaient une mangaka qui dessinait depuis très longtemps, et sa moitié, était surtout un joueur de carte très rusé d'après les réactions de ses opposants.

Ils aimaient venir et rester ici pendant plusieurs heures. Elle dessinait, et lui faisait une partie de solitaire jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne le défier.

Il s'agissait souvent de la même personne, un homme au cheveu châtain et toujours en costume de travail : il devait venir faire une pause ici en fin de journée. Pourtant est-ce vraiment une pause de lancer constamment un duel à un être plus âgé, pour ensuite perdre?

Quand ils restaient jusqu'à la fermeture, cela arrivait que le vieil homme et Decim s'affronte. Apriori, le meilleur des deux reste encore un mystère...

Les Uemura vivait aux environs de la maison de Chiyuki, et en de rares occasions, ils avaient dû la garder. Le vieil homme n'était intéressé que par les jeux, et même ceux qui nécessitait des écrans ne lui faisait pas peur. La femme, Sachiko, préférait compter des histoires ou regarder la jeune Chiyuki jouer dehors.

Ce qui nous est familier fait du bien. On se sent à l'abris.

Mais elle craignait encore que c'est de cette sécurité que viendra plus tard une autre douleur.

En ce bref instant, elle ne souriait pas alors que le café allait fermer. Un dernier client se faisait un peut lent, mais finis par se lever et remercia le personnel tout en s'excusant du temps qu'il avait pris.

Il avait l'air mal a l'aise.

...non maintenant qu'elle y repensait, depuis qu'il était là il avait l'air mal à l'aise.

Il était resté un moment aussi, avait commandé de la nourriture sucré plusieurs fois mais n'avait fait que regarder sa console.

Il n'avait regarder personne en face.

"Oh, je crois qu'on a une invité supplémentaire..."

Cette phrase sortit Chiyuki de ses pensées et elle regarda en direction de la vitrine.

De l'autre côté, il y avait une jeune femme habillé élégamment. Derrière, une voiture noire, qui l'avait sûrement amené jusqu'ici.

Chiyuki finit par demander a ses collègues :

"C'est une connaissance?

_ Disons plutôt une amie de Decim-san. Précisa Mai"

Oh.

Pourtant, l'autre jeune femme ouvrit la porte avec timidité :

"J'arrive trop tôt?

_ Nous avions presque finis Reira-san, la rassura Decim"

Elle poussa un soupir de relief avant de lui sourire :

"J'ai des invitations à te donner pour mon concour!"

Elle avait des billets en main, qui correspondaient au nombre de ceux qui travaillaient au Quindecim. Hormis Chiyuki.

Decim les prit soigneusement avant de les ranger dans sa poche.

"Cela faisait longtemps. Cela sera un plaisir de te voir jouer.

_ Tu pense gagner cette fois? Demanda Shimada

_ J'y compte bien, mais je veux surtout m'amuser! Le piano c'est la vie. Relança Reira, ses pupilles violettes pétillantes de bonheur"

Chiyuki les regardait de loin, en se demandant si elle devait se présenter.

Elle abandonna très vite cette idée, alors qu'elle continua le ménage.

"Chiyuki-san-!"

Cette dernière regarda de nouveau en direction de l'entrée ou était ses collègues et l'inconnue dénommée Reira.

Mai lui souriait de là ou elle était.

Vue qu'elle c'était faites remarqué, Chiyuki se dit qu'il était temps d'intervenir à son tour.

"Bonjour.

_ Bonjour! Vous vous appelez Chiyuki n'est-ce pas?

_ Elle a commencé à travailler ici il y a moins d'un mois précisa Mai, c'est pour ça que tu ne l'a pas vue avant.

_ Mais notre Boss la connais depuis le lycée continua Shimada.

_ ... vous avez l'air très intéressé par ma vie privée. Constata Decim"

Les deux jeunes gens se lancèrent un regard avant de répondre cash à leur supérieur :

"Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on apprend des choses sur vous!"

Reira se mit à pénétrer dans le Quindecim pour s'approcher de Chiyuki.

"C'est vrais? Depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez? Vous vous êtes rencontrer comment?

_ Une question à la fois s'il vous plait souria Chiyuki, perturbé

_ Si vous voulez je peux préparer un thé pour que vous parliez ensemble."

...Chiyuki n'en avait pas envie.

Mais elle n'eut pas à le dire parce que Reira réagit plus vite :

"Non, je n'ai pas le temps! J'ai d'autre personne à inviter! Je pense que je suis déjà en retard en plus... a la prochaine!"

Et elle s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivé.

"Une vraie tempête, cette Reira... commenta Shimada, Oh tu as finis Chiyuki-san?

_ Merci de t'être occupée du café pendant qu'on parlait, tu as été rapide. Rajouta Mai"

Chiyuki se contenta de sourire aux deux autres, mais Decim restait impassible. Cela la troublait.

Pour une fois qu'elle n'était plus le centre de l'attention, cela pouvait-il rester ainsi?

Quand ils furent enfin en dehors du café, Mai et Shimada s'en allèrent chacun dans leur direction, et alors que Chiyuki allait faire de même, Decim demanda :

"Veux-tu que je te ramène chez-toi ce soir?"

...elle se voyait mal refusé.

Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau côte à côte, le rythme de leur marche accentué par les talons de la noiraude.

Chiyuki n'avait vue la pianiste que pendant peut de temps, mais pourtant cela eut l'effet de la fatiguée émotionellement. Pourquoi?

"Decim, tu m'avais raconté comment tu avais rencontré Shimada et Mai... comment ça a été avec Reira-san?"

Chiyuki ne remarqua pas son regard furtif sur elle, avant qu'il continue de regarder en avant.

"La première fois que je l'avais rencontrée... c'était il y a quelques mois déjà. Elle était assise devant le Quindecim et elle était en larme."

Chiyuki laissa échapper un petit rire :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'amusant?

_ Decim, en dirait le début d'un roman à l'eau de rose. Enfin, continue, j'aime quand tu parle de toi.

_ ...merci."

Pourtant, cette réponse fit que Decim s'arrêta. Chiyuki dû le relancer :

"Et ensuite?

_ Oh... mm... elle avait finis ainsi a cause d'un problème personnel. Ensuite, elle a commencé à venir spécifiquement au Quindecim pour se consoler dans la nourriture et me parler.

_ Un peut comme dans un bar?

_ Le seul barman des alentours n'aurait pas supporté d'entendre ce genre de chose.

_ Haha, on parle bien de Ginti là?

_ Totalement. Confirma Decim, Tu le connais, il voulait entrer dans la vie active tout de suite après le lycée.

_ Tout comme toi et Clavis en réalité. Tout les quatres, on était vraiment pas fait pour l'université."

Elle souria encore, sincèrement. En la voyant ainsi, Decim se rendait compte que cette attitude rafraichissante lui avait vraiment tenus à coeur pour ensuite lui manquer.

Mais le lendemain, au café, le charme était rompus.

Elle était différente.

Il l'observait de l'autre côté du comptoir, sans qu'elle ne sache.

Et alors que l'heure de la fermeture approchait pour la énième fois, laissant l'ouverture pour le week end avenir, quelque chose s'ajouta à cette ambiance difficile qui s'entretenait depuis que Chiyuki était revenus.

Il y avait ce client qui ne venait que parce qu'il aimait la nourriture d'ici, mais ne parlait à personne, ne regardait personne dans les yeux.

Aujourd'hui, il avait semblé particulièrement antisocial.

Chiyuki lui signala poliement qu'il était bientôt l'heure de fermer :

"Monsieur? Le café vas bientôt fermer.

_ J'en suis conscient, merci, je ne vous gênerais pas plus longtemps."

Ses paroles étaient amères. Chiyuki aurait du en rester là, et il serait partis.

"Vous pensez être un gêne?

_ Je ne suis pas comme vous. Quand on n'est pas heureux, on gêne juste en se tenant au côté des autres."

Il l'évitait toujours du regard.

"... vous pensez que parce que je souris je suis heureuse?"

Decim n'avait rien entendus de là ou il était.

Mais quelque chose que Chiyuki avait dit lui fit lever les yeux pour la première fois.

Yousuke Tateishi daignait enfin regarder l'un des membre du Quindecim dans les yeux.

Mais il n'avait rien à répondre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Forget me Not

 **Auteur :** Amy

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

On voit un peut plus la vie de famille de Chiyuki dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Depuis la légère confrontation de la dernière fois, ils n'avaient plus revus le jeune homme à lunette.

Mais le monde continuait de tourner, bien que Chiyuki se sentait... mal..

Elle se disait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû déclencher une confrontation basé sur une remarque, certes désagréable. Dans le même temps, cela ne justifiait ni son comportement, encore moins ses assumptions.

Bien qu'en soit elle ait raison, son coeur lui disait le contraire et la faisait se sentir coupable.

Une énième journée s'acheva ou Chiyuki se sentait d'avantage fatigué. Elle se souvenait aussi des erreurs bien que mineures qu'elle avait commise.

Pourtant ça n'empêcha pas Decim de la féliciter :

"Tu as fais du bon travail aujourd'hui.

_ Vraiment? S'étonna-t-elle,

_ Oui, je pense que tu commence à t'y habituer. Expliqua-t-il, C'est vrais que tu n'excelle pas concernant la création de pâtisserie ou de parfait...

_ Merci... se vexa-t-elle légèrement, bien qu'il avait raison

_ Mais concernant ta mémoire et ta vitesse, tu as un bon maintien. J'ai eu peur que tu tombe plusieurs fois pour être honnête, vue la vitesse à laquelle tu allais par moment."

...

"Tu m'observais?

_ Bien sûr."

Ils étaient dans ce décor ou elle c'était faites, dans la pénombre de la rue éclairé par les lampadaires, tout deux bien au chaud dans leur manteau. Et elle regarda en sa direction, surprise. Son expression ne changea pas, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'étrange.

"Je t'ai toujours observé, Chiyuki-san."

...

"Pfff...

_ Eh? Pourquoi rigoles-tu?"

Chiyuki couvrait ses lèvres, dissimulant un sourire un peut déformé, et des yeux riards.

"J'espère que tu ne dis pas ça a tout le monde, on pourrait se méprendre.

_ Non, uniquement à ceux qui compte pour moi.

_ Héhé, je vois."

Il n'était vraiment pas conscient de ce qu'il disait, se disait-elle.

Decim avait toujours été honnête avec ses sentiments, même un peut trop. Mais bon, c'était ça qu'elle aimait chez lui et l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle était à l'aise.

Au fond, elle se souvenait qu'il suffisait de poser les bonnes questions pour soulever ce masque impassible.

"Ca me fait penser, Chiyuki-san... je dois aller voir Castra-san au sujet de la commande des uniformes, vue que nous nous sommes finalement décidé."

Elle fit oui de tête, un peut excité.

"Shimada-kun avait dit que je ressemblerais "encore plus" a un gentleman... je ressemble a un gentleman?

_ Haha, c'est quoi cette question? Elle ria d'autant plus,"

Détendus par ce qu'il venait de se passer, ils en oublièrent un moment ce qu'il c'était fixé à faire pour le lendemain. C'est uniquement à la portée de la maison de Chiyuki que Decim s'en rappela :

"A quel heure je viens te chercher demain?

_ ...

_ Castra-san sait que je vais venir, donc elle aura sûrement quelque chose de prêt pour le déjeuner. Je pense que ça lui plaira que tu vienne manger.

_ Je vois..."

... c'est difficile de refuser l'offre...

"Disons midi alors?

_ Très bien."

Un sourire apparut furtivement sur son visage, avant qu'il ne dise :

"Je te souhaite une bonne soirée."

Et s'en aille en peut de temps.

Comme il était d'usage, Chiyuki enleva ses chaussures tout en annonçant sa présence dans la maison.

"Tu as passé un bonne journée Chiyuki?

_ Mhm."

Ses réponses étaient ça la quasi totalité du temps. Elle ne parlait pas vraiment avec ses parents, bien que maintenant elle se faisait violence pour manger le diner avec eux. Ses parents parlaient de tout et de rien, principalement de leur journée, et essayait de l'y inclure.

"Qu'a-tu-fait aujourd'hui Chiyuki?

_ Rien de spécial...oh..."

Elle venait de se rappeler la discussion qu'elle a eut avec Decim à l'extérieur.

"Demain, je vais sortir avec Decim."

Ca sortait un peut de nulle part, alors ses parents s'arrêtèrent en plein mouvement, sa mère tenant fermement un morceau de viande entre ses baguettes.

"... comment ça?

_ C'est en rapport avec le café, nous allons commander de nous uniformes."

...

"Aaah...

_ Pourquoi vous faites cette tête? Vous pensiez que c'était un rendez-vous?"

Le père de Chiyuki se mit à ricaner un peut :

"Moi pas vraiment, mais je pense que ta mère si.

_ Otou-san! s'écria cette dernière"

Chiyuki se mit à rire à son tour avec son père qui continuait de taquiner sa mère.

Finalement, la soirée fut plus joyeuse que prévue...

Chiyuki pris son temps dans son bain, en se souvenant de ses dernières semaines, les cheveux en chignon dont quelques méches rebelles était humide : des goutellettes coulaient sur tout le long et tombait soit dans le bain, ou sur le long de ses jambes alors qu'elle était recroquevillé sur elle-même, distraite.

Elle se sentait encore comme dans un grand aquarium, mais la présence de Decim était toujours là pour l'apaiser d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pourtant il ne faisait pas grand chose.

C'était peut être bien là le secret : l'attention que lui avait porté sa famille a son retour lui avait fait se sentir encore pire. Elle se disait juste qu'ils ne l'avaient pas éduqué pour finir comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit comme ça, si pathétique et dépendante.

Elle avait juste trop honte.

Elle poussa un soupir, recroquevillé dans son bain, et repensa à Decim. Grâce à lui elle avait des choses à faire.

Puis elle sourit.

Si c'était pas pour lui, elle n'aurait sûrement pas trouvé la motivation...

Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux.

Il fallait qu'elle le remercie, non?

Pourquoi pas apporter un gâteau demain?

Mmm de ce qu'elle se souvenait, Decim n'avait rien contre quelque chose de sucré, mais il n'avait pas de préférence non plus...

...pour être honnête, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de préférence du tout.

Elle soupira. On dira ce qu'on voudra, mais c'était bien lui.

Bien, elle n'aura qu'a faire le gâteau qu'elle sait faire le mieux.

Elle n'avait que de vague souvenir de comment faire une pâtisserie. Oh bien sûr, la base, tout le monde la connaissait, mais elle préférait quand même se fier à une recette. Son téléphone servait de manuel pour le moment.

"C-Chi?"

La mère de Chiyuki ne comprit pas pourquoi elle la surprit à plus de minuit en tablier, et visiblement en pleine cuisine.

"Que fais-tu?"

Chiyuki se sentit bien embarrassé. Elle ne c'était pas retrouvé seule avec sa mère depuis un moment...car elle évitait ces moments.

"... je cuisine...

_ Pour Decim-kun?"

Sa mère souriait, l'air de faire un petite blague, mais elle avait bien raison.

"Exactement."

La jeune femme resta en plan avec son sac de farine.

"Tu utilise ton portable pour la recette?

_ Je ne suis pas sûre de m'en sortir sans... avoua Chiyuki,

_ Laisse-moi le remplacer."

Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas dire non.

"Le sucre, Chiyuki.

_ Oui, oui, attend une seconde...

_ Tu as bien mit le four à préchauffer?

_ Oui.

_ Decim-kun vas se régaler.

_ Je l'espère..."

Un sourire s'installa entre elles alors qu'elles s'activaient à mettre la pâte à cuire accompagner des pommes découpés.

La mère de Chiyuki proposa :

"Si on allait s'asseoir?"

Et encore, Chiyuki ne fut pas en mesure de refuser.

Elle savait ou ça allait mener depuis que sa mère était venus.

Elle allait devoir lui dire...

Sa mère s'installa sur le divan, et Chiyuki se souvint en un flash d'un souvenir important. De quand elle était encore petite...

Sa mère lui lisait son conte préféré ici, Chavvot. Et Chiyuki avait demandé à aller à la patinoire d'ici.

C'était ici que sa passion était née, au fur et à mesure.

"Comment te sens-tu, Chiyuki?

_ ... fatiguée..."

Elle avait suivis sa mère, s'asseyant à ses côtés, mais toujours avec un peut de distance entre elles.

"Je comprend on viens de cuisiner à une heure pareil."

Elle rigola, mais Chiyuki ne trouva pas le courage de la suivre jusqu'ici.

"...on n'a pas passez beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis que tu es rentrée...

_ ...désolée...

_ Non je ne fais que constater! Je sais que tu ne te sens pas bien, ma chérie..."

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, attendait le reste.

Mais rien ne vint. Sa mère posa juste sa main sur la sienne.

Et ce jusqu'à ce que le four fasse un tintement indiquant que leur oeuvre étaient achevé.

"J'ai une boite parfaite dans lequel le mettre. On vas le laisser se refroidir... je pense qu'il sera bon même demain matin."

Chiyuki agréa de la tête, encore sous l'effet de surprise que rien de plus ne se soit passé.

Elles allaient regagné leur chambres, quand Chiyuki dit à sa mère :

"Je suis désolée, maman... je te promet que je te dirais tout quand je le pourrais."

Et à ce moment si, elle sentit des bras l'entourer. Sa mère la serra fort sans rien dire de plus.

Et Chiyuki se sentit encore plus coupable.

Elle la serra à son tour, se demandant si elle allait regagner, un jour, la proximité qu'elle avait avec elle.


End file.
